Todo por una caricia
by Leiram
Summary: Alice quiere que Gil le acaricie la cabeza, Oz le da ideas y Gil... Gil simplemente está cansado.


**Personajes:** Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray  
**Parejas:** Ligero Oz/Alice, Gil/Alice y Oz/Gil. Puede verse tranquilamente como amistad.  
**Palabras:** 2.332  
**Advertencias:** Si no sabes quien es Raven. También se hace una brevísima mención de un evento que ocurrió entre los capítulos 34-41 del manga.

**Disclaimer:** PH no me pertenece

* * *

**Todo por una caricia**

Oz estaba leyendo un libro. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin estaba teniendo un día libre y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. En un principio pensó en salir a pasear a algún lado hasta que vio en la estantería todos los libros del _Caballero Sagrado_ y sus planes cambiaron rápidamente. Había olvidado que Gil también era un fan de la novela, la próxima vez que lo viera lo regañaría por no decirle que los tenía. Hablando de Gil, él no estaba en el departamento sino en Pandora, trabajando. Aquello lo dejaba solo con Alice, que desde hacía rato estaba en silencio. Cuando empezó a leer creyó que le demandaría que le diera carne e hicieran algo juntos ya que se aburría, pero para su sorpresa se quedó sentada en una silla pensando. En realidad se había puesto así después de que Gil se hubiera ido. Su expresión mostraba que estaba sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y que no quería que la molestaran. Tenía gran curiosidad por saber que pensaba, pero sabiamente decidió no preguntarle. Si algo le molestaba entonces esperaría que ella se lo dijera.

Pasando la hoja con dedos temblorosos, tuvo que contener sus lágrimas. Leer cada escena en donde aparecía Edgar le rompía el corazón, sabiendo lo que le pasaría, pero esta vez había sido peor. Recién él y su amo acababan de tener un momento en donde demostraban cuan fuerte era su vínculo. Oh, Edgar, ¿por qué tenía que morir? No era justo. No sabía que haría cuando llegase el momento de leer su muerte.

—¡Oz! —El susodicho levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, encontrándose a Alice en frente suyo. Estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que ni la había oído acercarse—. ¡Acaríciame la cabeza, rápido!

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué no me oíste? Te he ordenado que me acaricies la cabeza.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

Estaba estupefacto, su angustia de la futura muerte de su personaje favorito completamente olvidada. No entendía por qué Alice le estaba pidiendo algo así.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —Oz dejó salir un suspiro.

—Está bien, está bien. —Dejando un papel como marcador en el libro para no perder la página que estaba leyendo, dejó el libro en el sillón donde estaba sentado y se levantó. Extendiendo sus manos, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Alice y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no ruborizarse (aunque estaba seguro que estaba fallando en eso). Nunca había hecho esto con ella y no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se veía.

—Está bien, puedes detenerte. —No se le escapó el tono de decepción en que ella lo dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre Alice? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Es sólo que… es diferente. No puedo explicarlo.

—¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?

—La forma en que me acariciaste. Es diferente a la de cabeza de algas. Me gusta siempre cuando él lo hace, pero cuando que se lo pido me dice que no quiere hacerlo. Creí que si te lo pedía a ti sentiría lo mismo, pero no fue así.

—Mmm… ya veo —dijo y llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla. A pesar de que la relación entre ellos había mejorado desde lo de Sablier, Gil todavía seguía siendo muy testarudo en algunas cosas—. ¿Y qué tal si le haces un favor?

—¿Un favor? —inquirió ella con interés. Oz asintió.

—Gil probablemente llegue muy cansado así que cuando vea que le hiciste algo ¡se pondrá muy feliz y tendrá unas ganas tremendas de felicitarte, y te acariciará la cabeza! —exclamó mientras se dejaba llevar por su imaginación, imaginándose completamente la escena. Alice pareció haberse contagiado de su entusiasmo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Entonces lo haré! —A continuación se puso a pensar que le podría hacer y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—¿Alice? —inquirió Oz al volver a la realidad y ver a su cadena yendo hacia la cocina.

—Lo he decidido, voy a cocinarle algo al cabeza de algas y cuando pruebe mi maravilloso plato quedará tan embelesado que me acariciará la cabeza cada vez que se lo pida.

Oz no se veía muy convencido. El entusiasmo con el que la había contagiado ya había desaparecido. Se había dejado llevar con sus bromas, olvidándose lo ingenua que podría llegar a ser ella. Pero a este punto era imposible pararla con lo decidida que estaba así que también empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Quizás no podría detenerla, pero al menos podría hacer algo para ayudarla.

—Detente, haré esto sola. Si me ayudas entonces él también tendría que agradecértelo a ti y entonces no me acariciaría la cabeza. No tendría sentido, ¿no? Ve y sigue leyendo, estaré bien. —Y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice le había dicho que siguiera leyendo, pero por más que tratara, Oz no podía concentrase en la lectura. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar y el ruido de las ollas y platos cayéndose no ayudaba en nada para tranquilizarlo. Sólo esperaba que Gil no se enfadara mucho. Por otro lado, sentía mucha curiosidad por el plato de Alice, nunca la había visto cocinar. No podía evitar sentir un poco de celos por Gil, daría lo que fuera por probar su comida.

Miró el reloj, faltaba muy poco para que su sirviente llegara. ¿Terminaría Alice de cocinar a tiempo? Mientras se preguntaba aquello vio la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

—¡Terminé!

Casi saltando del sillón, fue a reunirse con Alice en la cocina. Su rostro cambió a una expresión de horror al ver estado del lugar. Ollas quemadas, platos rotos y cubiertos tirados en el piso. Todo estaba sucio y salpicado de harina y tomate. Oh sí, Gil iba a matarlos.

—Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero después encontré un libro de cocina donde explicaba como hacer fideos. También decía como hacer una salsa con carne para acompañarlo —dijo ella con un claro orgullo en su voz, ciega al desastre que veía Oz. Apuntando con su dedo, señaló su plato preparado—. ¿Qué te parece? Incluso lo decoré para que se pareciera a su cabeza.

Acercándose, inspeccionó el plato. Los fideos estaban cortados de manera muy gruesa y despareja. También se los veía muy pegajosos y un poco quemados. La salsa, que tenía carne, a simple vista parecía estar bien y había una gran cantidad de albahaca cubriendo todo. Supuso que aquello se refería a "decoración", pero no estaba muy seguro si a Gil le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Agarró un tenedor para probar un poco, pero antes de que el cubierto fuera a tocar la comida Alice se lo sacó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Iba a probar un poco para decirte que me parecía.

—¡No puedes! Esto es algo sólo para el cabeza de algas.

Antes de que pudiera pensar o contestarle algo, escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, con la voz de Gil anunciando su llegada. El pánico regresó a su cabeza.

—Rápido Alice, ¡tenemos que pensar en algo para que no vea esto! —Pero ella ni lo escuchó, ya se encontraba saliendo con la comida y una gran sonrisa adornando su cara.

—¡Mira lo que te hice, Raven! —Alice estaba en frente de él, mostrándole su gran creación. Gil, con expresión cansada miró a Oz, que estaba en la puerta de la cocina (que había cerrado con rapidez), preguntándole en silencio si se trataba de alguna de sus bromas. Él simplemente se dedicaba a sonreír con nerviosismo. Intuyendo que algo malo había pasado, volvió a mirar a Alice.

—¿Qué hiciste, conejo estúpido?

—¿Qué no me oíste? Te hice esto. —Subió más el plato a la altura de su cara para que pudiera verlo mejor.

—Justamente por eso pregunto.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir! —exclamó indignada. Oz decidió intervenir antes de que algo malo pasara.

—Gil, Alice te cocinó eso porque quería darte una sorpresa. Se pasó horas preparándolos en la cocina.

Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto ya que él agarró el plato que estaba sosteniendo Alice y lo llevó a la mesa. Se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Paso seguido se dirigió a la cocina, pero Oz seguía en la puerta, sin dejarlo pasar.

—Necesito cubiertos.

—¡Yo te los busco! Así que por qué no los esperas sentado.

Gil enarcó una ceja, sospechando que algo malo efectivamente había pasado adentro (lo cual no era muy difícil de deducir si Alice realmente se pasó horas cocinando y Oz no lo dejaba pasar). Haciéndolo a un lado con gentileza, agarró la manija para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con la misma horrorosa escena que vio Oz momentos antes. Su rostro cansado se transformó en uno de desesperación y espanto. Tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caer al piso.

—¿¡Estás bien, Gil!

—Oye, ¿por qué no comes lo que te hice?

Volteándose, miró a Alice que estaba cruzada de brazos, molesta porque aún no había probado su comida y no entendiendo cual era el problema. Oz se había acercado a él con preocupación aunque aún podía notar su nerviosismo. Reprimió un suspiro.

—Sólo tráiganme cubiertos y algo para tomar. —Se volvió para la mesa. Con rapidez Oz le llevó todo lo que le pidió.

Él y Alice se sentaron cada uno a su lado, expectantes por saber el resultado final. Oz quería saber cuan bien sabía mientras que ella, segura de lo que cocinó, era quien más impaciente se veía. Gil se llevó el tenedor con los fideos en la boca y después de tragarlos se tomó un vaso de agua.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal están? —preguntó Oz después de verlo tragar.

—¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú? —Le respondió con simpleza y le dio su tenedor. Curioso tomó el cubierto y probó la comida. Era una mezcla rara, los fideos, además de estar quemados, estaban dulces, _muy dulces_ y con la carne y la salsa de tomate le daba un sabor extraño. Se tomó un vaso de agua (que Gil le había llenado) para sacarse el sabor.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? —indagó Alice, molesta por la actitud de su sirviente y del cabeza de algas.

—Están muy dulces los fideos, Alice. ¿Con qué hiciste la masa?

—Usé la receta del libro. Decía que tenía que usar harina, huevos y sal, ¿por qué? —Sin esperar una respuesta, probó la comida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y escupió los fideos—. ¿Qué… qué es esto?

—¿Segura que usaste sal, conejo estúpido? ¿No te la habrás confundido con el azúcar?

Alice volvió a cruzarse de brazos, pero en vez de portar una expresión de enfado mostraba una de decepción y tristeza, dándose cuenta de su error. Oz se levantó y fue a su lado para tratar de animarlo.

—No te pongas así Alice, fue tu primer intento y estas cosas pasan. Seguro que la próxima vez te sale mejor, ¿no es así, Gil? —Lo miró, pidiéndole ayuda para animarla. Él desvió su cara, pero habló de todas formas.

—Supongo que para tu primer intento está bien. La salsa y la carne no te salieron mal, sólo procura no confundirte la sal con el azúcar y que no se te pasen los fideos. —Se levantó y le acarició un poco la cabeza—. Ahora, ven y ayúdame a limpiar la cocina.

Se alejó y entró en la cocina. Oz pudo ver una gran sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Alice y él no pudo evitar sonreír también. Con los ánimos levantados, ambos fueron a la cocina también.

—Si te ayudo me acariciarás la cabeza de nuevo, ¿no?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Entonces yo también ayudaré! No es justo que sólo se lo hagas a Alice, ¡yo también quiero que me acaricies! —Gil se sonrojó.

—¿Q-Qué estás d-diciendo, Oz? ¡Y no puedo dejarte limpiar!

—Lo que oíste. No soporto que quieras ponerme celoso.

—Oh, entonces en ese caso yo también ayudaré —dijo una nueva aunque conocida voz, sorprendiendo a los tres.

—¿¡Break! ¿¡Sharon! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí! —exclamó anonadado Gil al ver a los dos nombrados sentados donde antes habían estado ellos. Lo único que les faltaba es que estuvieran tomando el té.

—Quería agradecerte por hacer un informe por mí esta tarde, además hoy no vi a Oz y Alice. —Los saludó con la mano—. Cuando se lo informé a la señorita Sharon, ella decidió venir también.

—¿Desde cuándo están aquí? —Ni siquiera preguntó cómo es que habían entrado, ni valía la pena.

—Desde que quisiste entrar a la cocina y Oz no te dejaba. Íbamos a saludar, pero no quisimos interrumpir un momento tan especial como la primera comida preparada por Alice.

—Una lástima que saliera tan horrible, ¡jajaja! —Break hizo reír a Emily. Alice apretó sus puños y dio un paso adelante, tomando su anzuelo pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Sharon le dio un golpe a su sirviente a que lo dejó en el piso. Con una rapidez impresionante ella ya se encontraba en frente de Alice tomándole la mano.

—Lo que hiciste fue hermoso, Alice. Si quieres puedes venir mañana a mi casa y cocinaremos juntas. Pediré prestada la cocina, estoy segura que mi abuela lo entenderá y le pediré a los cocineros que nos dejen sus recetas. Podremos pasarnos todo el día juntas cocinando y… —Sharon siguió hablando sin parar, sin Alice ser capaz de callarla porque estaba muerta de miedo.

—Cuando la señorita entra en ese modo no hay nadie capaz de pararla. Además tampoco nunca cocinó, es inevitable que esté tan animada —dijo Break, que se había parado y se había puesto al lado de los chicos. Nuevamente con su tono de broma, se dirigió a Gil—. Entonces si te ayudo a limpiar, ¿también me acariciarás la cabeza?

—¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! —Oz rió y a continuación habló:

—Vamos, limpiemos antes que se haga más tarde.

Los tres así empezaron a limpiar, dejando a Sharon y Alice que todavía seguían hablando o más bien, Sharon seguía hablando sin parar y Alice seguía callada sin saber que hacer.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Titulado originariamente _"Pasta, carne y caricias"_. Todos los créditos a _Shadechu Nightray_ que se le ocurrió el nuevo título.

Cuando terminé el fic y lo releí me di cuenta de OOC que fue no hacer que Alice cocinara carne así que agregué que hizo salsa bolognesa para salvarlo un poco (antes sólo era salsa de tomate común). ¡La próxima vez te haré más justicia Alice!

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
